It is often necessary to remove paving material, such as concrete of asphalt, from a paved surface. For example, water often will not drain properly from a paved parking lot or roadway and it is necessary to remove paving material from the surface to allow for proper drainage. It is difficult to remove paving material from a finished, paved surface because the material has substantially hardened by the time that it becomes necessary to remove some of the paving material from the surface. The removal of hardened paving material from a paved surface is even more difficult when it is necessary to remove only small depths of paving material, as is the case when paving material needs to be removed to alleviate a drainage problem. Removal of small depths of paving material is a problem because traditional cutting tools such as saws cannot be used. A device must be used which is sturdy enough to remove hardened pavement but which can also be controlled to remove pavement in small quantities.